amor por interes?
by hitoki-chan
Summary: bueno es una tamao Ren espero que les guste y por favor mandame sus reviews
1. Chapter 1

Desclaimer: ninguno de los personajes de shaman king me pertenece yo solo lo hago por puro ocio y por que me gusta

PROLOGO

En una gran oficina de la principal constructora de la ciudad de Tokio se encontraba un chico alto y apuesto detrás de su escritorio observando detenidamente una lista que se encontraba en su escritorio y a lado de esta una fila de videos. Sus ojos color ámbar estaban fijos en una hoja en especial y lo que mas le llamaba la atención de esa hoja era la fotografía de esa chica con piel un poco pálida y ese extraño color de pelo que no se veía regularmente por los alrededores, fija la mirada en los videos y toma uno se dirigió a ponerlo en la vídeo casetera y estaba a punto de poner play cuando de repente escucho como alguien entra a su oficina.

Que haces aquí querido hermanito.- dijo el chico que se disponía a ver el video.

Es lo mismo que te pregunto que no se supone que ya tenias que haber salido de las oficinas del edificio? O mejor dicho que no se supone que tendrías que estar buscando una esposa?.- dijo el chico con aire superior.

Jajajaja lo se muy bien Horo-Horo y eso es lo que estoy haciendo, buscar una esposa.- dijo el chico de ojos ámbar sin quitar la mirada del televisor.

Vaya que forma mas extraña de buscar una esposa créeme hermanito sentado y viendo la televisión no vas a encontrar una esposa.- dijo horo-horo con una pequeña sonrisa cínica.

En eso te equivocas hermano lo que tu no sabes que en mis manos tengo algunos prospectos de mujeres que podrían llegar a ser mi esposa.- dijo el chico señalándole los videos que se encontraban en su escritorio

El chico de cabellos azules se acerco y vio que en las portadas de los videos decían "casa de citas, donde surge el amor en video".

Jajajajaja vaya forma de encontrar a tu esposa, no lo crees querido hermano.- dijo tomando un video.

En eso tienes razón Horo-Horo pero lo que no sabes es que es provisional solo para que mi padre me pueda dar la herencia ya ves que el dijo.- dijo el chico dirigiéndose a su bar que tenia en su oficina y sirviendo dos tragos. - "Si no te casas pronto olvídate de tu parte de la herencia".- dijeron los hermanos al mismo tiempo.

Brindo por que todo te salga bien y que tengas suerte en tu búsqueda y salud.- tomando su copa y bebiendo todo el líquido.

Bueno Ren me tengo que ir ya que quede muy formalmente con mi esposa de pasar por ella para ir a cenar y ya sabes que si llego tarde es capas de matarme – dijo Horo-Horo

Por eso no me quiero casar todavía, para no tener un chicotito como tu – dijo Ren con una gran risa

Síguele así hermano y yo me encargo de que no consigas una esposa a tiempo.

Cuando Horo-Horo se había retirado Ren se dedico a ver el video en donde al principio salia esa misma chica de la foto pero se veía más hermosa pero muy tímida iba vestida con un vestido de flores que le hacían resaltar sus ojos de color rosa y en su cara se podía ver unos pequeños mechones de cabellos que caían en su frente eso la hacía verse mas linda pero lo que mas le llamo la atención es el nerviosismo mezclado con temor que se podía percibir en el. Una señora madura le hacía algunas preguntas de cual eran sus gustos, que era lo que mas buscaba en un hombre y cosas por el estilo pero lo que más le impacto a joven que estaba observando el video fue que la principal causa de que ella estuviera allí era que ella quería tener un hijo para formar una familia.

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA

Hitoki-chan: hola de nuevo bueno este es un nuevo fic aclaro una cosa es tamaoxRen y una disculpa si no le entendieron, pero el prologo lo hice cuando no estaba muy bien concentrada y aparte me fue muy mal en un examen así que si no le entienden me lo hacen saber por favor para que lo redacte mejor y que lo ponga más comprensible, bueno como siempre Kamurita responderá sus reviews no es así?

Kamurita: zzzzzzz…….

Hitoki-chan: mmmmmm……… disculpen a Kamurita pero es que ella si estudio para el dichoso examen y no pudo dormir muy bien que digamos así que nos vemos y por FAVOR envíen sus reviews


	2. cena

CAPITULO 1

Después de haber visto los videos se decidió por esa extraña chica que lo único que deseaba era ser madre, pero eso lo tenia sin cuidado por que sabía que con eso podían llegar a un acuerdo muto el darle el hijo que mas anhela y ella a cambio se casaría con el solo por un año para recibir la herencia de su padre.

La citó en un pequeño restaurante llamado "el dragón de oro" donde por supuesto era de comida china pero no por eso dejaba de ser uno de los más elegantes restaurantes que existía en Tokio, lo único que el sabía era que ella trabaja en una pequeña biblioteca no muy lejos de ahí y por lo que pudo percibir era que era demasiado tímida e ingenua, al llegar la hora de la cita, Ren iba con un elegante traje sastre que lo hacía ver un poco mayor y más apuesto (NA: bueno a mi querido Ren nada le queda mal), todas las mujeres que pasaban a su lado se le quedaban viendo con una mirada que desnudaban a cualquiera el solo sonrió para si mismo ya que el ya estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de miradas pero cual va siendo su sorpresa que en la entrada ve a una chica pelirosa que en sus mejillas se podía apreciar un color rojizo.

POV'S Tamao

Nuca pensé que fuera un restaurante tan elegante de haber sabido me hubiera puesto otra ropa, pero……. Que chico más guapo y apuesto.- sonrojándose un poco más.- me esta viendo y lo peor es que se dirige hacia acá espero…….

Señorita Tamao no es así?. – Tomándole la mano y dándole un pequeño beso

s-sí y usted es…..

Ren, Ren Tao soy con el chico que tiene hoy su cita

Mucho gusto joven Tao

Llámame solo Ren si me haces favor (NA: por ti diría lo que quiera niño hermoso) pero por favor pasemos a nuestra mesa

Claro, con mucho gusto

Se dirigieron a la mesa y como todo un caballero Ren le puso la silla a su acompañante y lo peor de todo es que Tamao podía sentir las miradas amenazantes de todas las chicas del lugar.

Bueno y díganme joven Ren ¿a que se dedica?

Por favor señorita Tamao no me diga de usted háblame de tu y trabajo en una constructora

Tamao miro sus brazos pero noto que estaban en forma así que supuso que era un obrero

Bueno hablemos claro yo quiero tener un hijo pero tampoco quiero que tena un padre desobligado o borracho, espero que usted no tenga ningún vicio sino tendrá que dejarlo o olvidarse de mi, en segunda no podemos darnos el lujo de salir a comer en lugares como este ya que me imagino que no gana mucho trabajando como un obrero en una constructora o ¿me equivoco? – dijo Tamao con un seguridad que hasta el mismo Ren se sorprendió

Estas muy equivocada ya que yo no soy obrero, yo soy el dueño de la empresa y no se preocupe yo no tengo vicios y ya que estamos hablando claro le propongo un trato

¿Trato?

Si un trato, yo le doy el hijo que usted desea y a cambio usted se casa conmigo lo antes posible y solo durante un año y aclaro algo recibirás una cantidad para el sustento del niño que vas a tener ¿Cómo le parece? Usted tiene el hijo que desea y yo obtengo lo que quiero.

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA

Hitoki-chan: hola a todos se que subí el prologo y el primer capitulo junto pero como no tengo Internet todavía en mis casa tengo que ir a un café Internet así que por eso también tardare en actualizar y espero que me comprendan.

Kamurita: que hoy no va a ver reviews

Hitoki-chan: no, pero espero que envíen muchos reviews para que los pueda responder Kamurita y dice Kamurita que si tienen una foto de Ren donde se vea liadísimo que me la envien a mi correo para que yo se la envié bueno muchas gracias y nos vemos pronto.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO II

En el aeropuerto de la gran ciudad de Tokio se podía ver a una chica de cabello rosa con un pantalón de mezclilla y una blusa negra a lado de ella se encontraba un chico alto con ojos color ámbar y no presentaba expresión alguna.

La anunciadora anuncio el vuelo destinado a Tottori (NA: aunque no lo crean existe esta ciudad se localiza en la isla de Honahü) y las dos personas abordaron el avión.

En el avión una chica de cabello rosado observaba por la ventanilla el paisaje y recordaba lo que había pasado hace apenas una semana

flash back

Entonces señorita Tamao que me dice acerca de la propuesta

Yo ….. no lo se, que le diría a mi hijo si pregunta que donde esta su padre.- tomando un poco de su bebida

Le puede decir lo que quiera, que fallecí yo nunca le reclamaría nada

Mmm…. Esta bien acepto.- dijo Tamao no muy convencida

OK entonces en una semana partimos hacía Tottori.- dijo el chico sin mostrar una expresión en su rostro

¿A Tottori?- pregunto la pelirosa muy sorprendida

De ahí soy originario y conocerás a mi familia espero que no te moleste el viaje tan precipitado, además tengo que hacer unos negocios en esa región.

Yo… pero mi trabajo

De eso no te preocupes mientras estés conmigo no te faltara nada.

Esta bien

fin del flash Back

Tamao suspiro y Ren se dio cuenta pero no le dio importancia. Todo el camino hubo un silencio sepulcral e incomodo.

Al llegar a su destino una limosina ya los estaba esperando en la entrada y junto con ella se encontraba la madre de Ren, junto con su hermana y dos niños atrás de ella. Al ver que llegaba Ren los niños fueron en busca de su tío a abrazarlo. Al ver tamao esto pensó que sería un gran padre y esto le provoco un sonrojo.

La hermana de Ren al darse cuenta dijo .- Parece que esta vez conoció a una chica especial no como las otras.- y la señora que estaba a lado al escuchar esto le respondió .- así lo creo hija.

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA

Hitoki-chan: hola a todos y sí lo se este capitulo no me gusto como esta redactado pero no tengo inspiración aparte de que lo hice en 5 min. Que tenia libre por que estoy cargada de exámenes bueno ahora kamurita contestara los reviews D

Kamurita: hola a todos disculpen a la tonta de hitoki k no tiene inspiración pero no se preocupen yo me encargare de que le regrese (tronándose los dedos de la mano)

Hitoki-chan: solo atrévete y veras como te va y ya contesta los reviews si?

Kamurita: mmmm esta bien D. el primer review es de Haine Asakura y lo cinte mucho hitoki-chan por que por mas que exprimió su cerebro no pudo hacerlo más largo al contrario lo hizo mas chico y opino lo mismo acerca de Ren me encanta mucho cuando esta de ejecutivo le da porte y elegancia /

Hitoki-chan: ya vas a empezar de calenturienta mejor sigue contestando los reviews

Kamurita: cof, cof continuemos con el de Tany pues aquí esta el nuevo capitulo pero no te preocupes yo me encargare que hitoki-chan actualice pronto y los haga mas largos verdad (apuntando a hitoki con una pistola)

Hitoki-chan: claro lo que tu digas -

Kamurita: el siguiente es de Lady Neko Evil (aclarándose la garganta) mira muchachita, claro si eres mujer, no me importa lo que pienses acerca de esta pareja pero si no te gusta simplemente no las leas y si las lees métete tu comentario donde más te quepa OK igual si eres tan valiente pon tu e-mail y no lo hagas anónimo por que ahí solo demuestras cobardía, si lees esto bien y sino también pero de todas maneras te agradezco tu review

Hitoki-chan: o.O no te conocía esta etapa,

Kamurita: pues el que me busca me encuentra ò.ó pero bueno (respirando profundo) ahora si continuemos con los otros reviews

Hitoki-chan: que voluble

Kamurita: que dijiste ò.ó

Hitoki-chan: nada P

Kamurita: mas te vale bueno a responder otro review le agradezco a diosa de dioses por su review y aquí esta el capitulo corto por culpa de hitoki y su mente sin inspiración

Hitoki-chan: ya no se que no esta muy bueno pero que quieres estoy estresada y me di tiempo de escribir este pequeñísimo capitulo.

Kamurita: tranquila! Bueno y por ultimo pero no la menos importante "chaca cha can" (tambores tocando el tres de diana como fondo) VALE y ella nos baila así.

Hitoki-chan: KAMURA! Que te pasa no le faltes al respeto a Vale ò.ó

Kamurita: . vale lo siento mucho es k me dio mi ataque de locura, bueno pues yo opino lo mismo que Ren es un padre desnaturalizado pero seamos sinceras quien se puede enojar con nuestro chico chino y guapo y jajajajajaja por favor hitoki no sabe ni escribir su nombre como crees que escriba, bien .

Hitoki-chan: (se ve a Kamurita tirada en el suelo y con un gran chipote y hotoki-chan trae un bate en sus manos) ejem ejem bueno te agreadesco mucho tu comentario y me da mucho gusto espero que me entiendas de por que le capitulo tan corto pero prometo que el otro sea mucho más grande bueno me despido de todos ustedes y mil gracias por sus reviews y algo super importante para a las chicas que les guste REN ESTOY HACIENDO TRATOS CON HIROYUKI TKEI PARA QUE ME DE A REN COMO ESCLAVO CLARO SI NO QUIERE QUE UN DÍA LE PASE ALGO TRAGICO muajjajajajajja asi que atentas chicas por que pronto lo tendremos contestando reviews


	4. lo siento

Notas de Hitoki

Bueno siento mucho que no vaya actualizar este fic dentro de un tiempo pero es que recibí una mala noticia y no tengo cabeza para esto y ni para la escuela, espero actualizar aproximadamente el próximo mes y también por que pronto empezaran otra vez los exámenes así que lo siento mucho u.u pero espero que me comprendan en verdad lo siento pero ando medio depre así que en verdad lo siento.

Kamurita: bueno estamos pasando por un momento malo pero pronto actualizare y si a esta hitoki no se levantan los ánimos yo me encargare de eso pero le daré un tiempo para que recupere sus ánimos y por ultimo les recomiendo que aprovechen al máximo a su familia por que no sabes cuando uno de ellos simplemente dejara de existir así k nos vemos pronto.


End file.
